1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A representative example of the printing apparatus having a head that ejects ink to a medium is well known in the art. As the printing apparatus, an ink jet printer is known in which the printer ejects the ink onto various media such as paper, film or the like so as to perform printing. Also, one of the printing apparatus uses electromagnetic wave curable ink that is cured when electromagnetic waves such as ultraviolet or the like are irradiated, and the printing apparatus has an irradiation section that irradiates electromagnetic waves on the electromagnetic wave curable ink which has been ejected onto the medium by the head so as to provisionally cure the electromagnetic wave curable ink.
JP-A-2000-158793 is an example of related art.
However, a degradation of the image quality may be occurred when the printing image is obtained by the printing apparatus. For example, so-called bleed phenomenon (permeation of the ink) occurs in some case. Also, a phenomenon that the dot diameter or line width becomes too small occurs as well. Thus, there is need to suppress the degradation.